<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Go To My Head by asoftplacetoland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983739">You Go To My Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland'>asoftplacetoland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, After Party, Anniversary, Baseball, Best Friends, Champagne, Commitment, Dancing, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Family Dinners, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, I Know Nothing Of Hollywood, Kissing, M/M, Margaritas, Name Changes, New Year's Eve, Party, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Podfic Welcome, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Sexual Humor, Slow Dancing, Wine, five things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times David was drunk and Patrick took care of him over the years and one time David took care of Patrick. Just lots of sweet husbands being silly and in love and enjoying time spent with their friends and family. </p><p>Now complete!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cosmopolitan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic came together thanks to my three hundredth rewatch of "Moira Rosé" and with plenty of encouragement from my wonderful cheerleaders in The Club. I've gotten most of it written so I figured a one a day post would be a nice change up from the usual one-shot pattern I've fallen into. </p><p>Today's chapter is brought to you by my deep desire for Catherine O'Hara to get her own Emmy next month so hopefully this fic will bring her some good vibes...not that she needs it, of course, that Emmy is rightfully hers as far as I'm concerned! 🙏</p><p>Unbetaed so all typos are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick sipped at the water in his glass, grateful for it as the cool water trickled down his throat. His tuxedo had been perfect the day of the wedding, not too warm with the rainy chill of the day, but now in the crowded hotel ballroom of a Los Angeles after party, he felt short of breath in it. Even still, the discomfort was a minor annoyance compared to the joy of watching Moira finally receive the Emmy award she’d so desperately deserved after her third nomination for her work on the <em>Sunrise Bay</em> reboot. The whole Rose family had gotten to attend the ceremony and even though Johnny was the only one allowed up front while the rest of them were relegated to the seats in the back, it was still a thrilling thing to be a part of in any capacity. Moira's speech was as eloquent as ever and she’d even thanked each of them by name. After the actual ceremony and Moira had her fill of answering questions and Alexis had been swept away with the other PR folks to their own after party/networking event, the rest of the Roses all agreed that the Interflix after party would have the most free booze and that was the proper way to end the night. David had nearly swooned when they’d arrived and he saw the brick oven at the customize your own pizza station.</p><p>Now, however, David had partaken in one too many <a href="https://www.bonappetit.com/recipe/cosmopolitan">cosmopolitans</a> and was currently flitting around the room like a very large firefly, his laugh higher and louder than normal, and Patrick fell just a bit more in love with him. Drunk David was one of Patrick’s very favorite David’s because he didn’t appear often. David was not a heavy drinker nor was he a lightweight and, often times, if he was to drink, Patrick joined him. They’d spent many a night on their deck sipping homemade sangria or splitting a growler of Patrick’s favorite strawberry wheat beer from the fancy brewery in Elmdale. They’d fallen into bed after visits to the Wobbly Elm having both taken far too many shots because Stevie liked making the bartender pour them all the most embarrassing sounding shots even though they all hated it by the end of the night. Patrick could count on one hand the amount of times he has had to take care of a drunk David, but each time was an adventure.</p><p>David had finally settled for standing (swaying) at Moira's side while she entertained a court of actors and actresses that Patrick was used to seeing at the movies and on his Interflix queue rather than in person. David looked devastatingly handsome in his custom designed suit. The jacket was long and almost reminded Patrick of a housecoat in length only it was a sleek black with silver and white sequins swirling across the fabric like a starry night sky. The jacket was open to reveal an inky black dress shirt with trim tuxedo pants tucked into glittery silver ankle boots. Patrick was glad David had let Alexis talk him into pulling his favor with Christian Siriano to design something for him to wear because Patrick wasn’t sure how he would have survived the night of both drunk David and drunk David in his wedding skirt.</p><p>Patrick watched from across the room for a moment longer before deciding to join the crowd of admirers, leaving his empty glass behind at the bar. He could tell the moment David’s eyes found him because his entire face lit up like he was seeing Patrick for the very first time. It made Patrick's breath stutter in his chest and his legs carried him even quicker toward the magnetic pull of David's warm eyes.</p><p>“Helloooo, husband!” David called and okay, maybe it was a little silly after four years of marriage but Patrick would likely never get tired of hearing that word come out of David’s mouth. David loved saying it while sober so it was no surprise drunk David loved saying it too. David’s head bobbed up and down as Patrick approached. “Yes, ladies and gentlemen, if you can believe it, I am married to <em>that</em> unbelievably gorgeous man.” David announced to the group at large, pointing at Patrick so there was no hiding from, oh god was that Billy Porter?! When Patrick was finally close enough, David pulled him in for a bruising kiss by clutching on to the lapels of Patrick’s jacket and the crowd of onlookers cheered.</p><p>Patrick was happy to follow his lead, allowing himself to melt into the kiss until he felt David’s tongue try to lick inside his mouth. Patrick pulled back with a gentle laugh and tried to settle down even as David whined exactly like he did in the bedroom. Patrick didn’t particularly want to put his entire physical relationship with his husband on display for Hollywood’s most glittering celebrities tonight, even if he was having a good time and David did look insanely hot in his formal wear. Besides, Moira was seated right next to David, perched like a queen on her throne, and she looked like she had her own alcohol addled greeting for him.</p><p>“<em>Pat-rick! </em>Bring the car around, won’t you darling?” Moira half-yelled, hand flailing out to pet at his arm as she tripped over the words. Patrick smiled, catching her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze before releasing it. She lowered her gaze, fixing him with a radiant smile that was only a little wobbly around the edges. She looked stunning in her silky gold and black gown, elegant and sophisticated in every way and Patrick was so happy she had finally gotten the award she’d deserved, if only because he knew how much it meant to her to have it. Moira motioned him forward with a wave and he leaned in only to have his face grabbed and steadied so she could get a better look at him. Patrick caught her calculating expression and then looked over toward David who was grinning at the display like it was a totally normal thing to do.</p><p>“Sweet Pat, you remind me of a young Johnny Rose more and more each and every day.” Moira exclaimed, her eyes welling up as she pushed her hands out and away, causing Patrick to abruptly stumble back. David, with surprising dexterity for his current state of drunkenness, steadied him with an arm around his waist. They both swayed under the force for a second before Patrick stabilized them. Moira’s eyes were wet with unshed tears and the crowd shifted uneasily now as the mood changed. “How I miss that man! I only wish he were here to observe this triumphant moment!” Moira wailed. The crowd of admirers all made sympathetic noises around her as David tipped his head back and took another swig of his drink. Patrick nodded at Moira and gave David a little squeeze on the shoulder before he headed for the buffet table at the opposite wall.</p><p>Just as he had suspected, Johnny was still standing by the shrimp cocktail wall, right where they had left him nearly an hour ago. The attendant was just handing him another glass full of shrimp when he noticed Patrick striding over to him.</p><p>“Ah Patrick, shrimp cocktail?” Johnny grinned and held out the martini glass full of shrimp to Patrick but Patrick waved it away with a small smile.</p><p>“Nah, I’m more than set after that taco bar from earlier. Those carnitas were incredible. I was actually just coming to find you because Mrs. Rose is doing that thing again where she says she misses you and people think you’re dead.” Patrick said with a grimace and Johnny heaved a sigh. He set his shrimp back down on the table, offering it one last, forlorn look before following Patrick over toward Moira and David.</p><p>“Divide and conquer, Patrick. I’ll settle Moira and you get David out to the car. We’ll be right behind you.” Johnny directed. They had employed this particular strategy with some success in the past. Apart from the one-time they’d lost both Moira and David at the big semi-annual Rosebud Motel Group Christmas party in New York two years ago and then found them three hours later holed up in a ratty pizza joint, it mostly worked. And even then, the reason that hadn’t work was Patrick had gone to get Moira and ended up locked in a closet and Johnny had gotten distracted by a chocolate fountain he hadn’t noticed while David ordered an Uber to Tribeca.</p><p>Moira shouted in delight when she caught sight of the two of them and the crowd all swiveled and then seemed to let out a sigh of relief when Johnny offered them a little wave.</p><p>“John! My darling! Where have you been? It's been ages since I laid my eyes upon you!” Moira threw her arms up and Johnny immediately hugged her in return and the crowd all cooed and awed in response. For a crowd of actors, they certainly did know all the right cues. Patrick was impressed</p><p>“Moira, I was just getting some food is all. Sweetheart, you've got to stop saying stuff like that at parties. I don't want to get any more sympathy cards in the mail mourning my own death." Johnny was likely aiming for scolding but his voice and expression were far too fond to hold any weight to the words. Moira patted him lightly on the cheek in response.</p><p>“Oh, but that floral arrangement Meryl sent was positively resplendent the last time, John!”</p><p>Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and David settled back against his chest with a dreamy sigh.</p><p>“I’ve come to take you home, Mr. Rose.” Patrick murmured lowly against the shell of David’s ear and David shivered in his arms, turning in Patrick's arms so that he could rub his face against Patrick’s cheek like a large, affectionate cat.</p><p>“Home! We can’t go home, Patrick, home is sooooo far. Wanna stay here with my new friends.” David complained as Patrick gently took the now empty martini glass out of David’s hand and placed it on a tray with a quiet ‘thanks’ to the the amused looking waiter passing by.</p><p>“Not <em>home</em> home, baby. Back to your parent's house. It’s almost two in the morning and we have tickets to that new production of <em>The View UpStairs</em> tomorrow night, and I know you’ll be cranky if I don’t let you sleep until at least noon.”  David huffed but when Patrick offered him his hand, he smiled and took it without question. Patrick quickly led him out of the hotel and back toward the car the television studio had sent them to use for the evening. They waited all of fifteen minutes, three texts, two phone calls and through one very uncomfortably personal conversation David had somehow prompted from the driver for the elder Roses to follow before Patrick eventually gave up and had the driver take just the two of them home. David insisted on sitting in his lap the whole ride home, nosing at his neck and murmuring filthy promises even though Patrick knew David would likely pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Patrick stroked his hands down David's back and held him close even as he glanced at his phone and wondered with mounting concern when Moira and Johnny would get home themselves.  </p><p> </p><p>Moira and Johnny returned home two hours after Patrick had helped David through a shortened skin care routine (because sober David would never forgive him otherwise) and had gotten him to bed with little incident. Johnny had burst into their guest room and drunkenly insisted on making them pancakes because he loved them so much and, therefore, they deserved pancakes. David buried his face in his pillow, muttering threats of violence while Patrick ushered Johnny back toward his own room, mostly to ensure Moira was in fact with him. Moira told Patrick she couldn’t believe he’d worn pajamas to her big night and that he should, regrettably, expect to turn up on at least one ‘worst dressed’ list. Johnny lamented the lack of pancakes until Patrick promised to order them all pancakes in a few hours when it was sane to be awake and that seemed to suit Johnny just fine. Patrick went back to his room for the night and sighed when he found David sprawled out like a starfish in the bed, grumbling in his sleep. So much for divide and conquer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Champagne Jello Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick makes champagne jello shots for their annual New Year's Eve Party and David simply can't resist.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year's (in spirit)! Goodness don't you wish we were out of this year already? We'll get there soon enough but for now, enjoy this silly fluff and think happy thoughts! 🥂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hosting an annual New Year’s Eve party started to become a bit of thing for them. Maybe because after the all the pressure of hosting the Christmas party their first year, a New Year’s Eve party just seemed like an easy way to have some stress-free fun. No one really had any expectations for the night beyond plenty of booze and Patrick got to try his hand at making <a href="https://feastandwest.com/2014/12/26/champagne-jell-o-shots/">champagne jello shots</a> with the edible gold star sprinkles he’d found online for the occasion that David had immediately scoffed at. The morning of the party, David set about prepping the various dips and snacks they were going to serve while Patrick worked on his jello shots. Maybe it was David's distracting singing along with the radio while he worked or maybe it was one too many taste tests but Patrick had gotten the ratio off somehow and what should have been 50 jello shots ended up being 100 jello shots. David had raised an amused eyebrow at the small golden squares as Patrick carefully lined them up on the trays but had said nothing more.</p><p>When a tray went missing about an hour into the party, however, Patrick could easily place where they’d gone from the goofy grin on his husband’s face.</p><p>“Paaaatrick, guess what I did?” David sing-songed as he pressed himself into Patrick’s space. Patrick was reorganizing the snack table, setting out another batch of chicken wings and being careful not to splatter any of the sauce on David’s fluffy white sweater.</p><p>“I can only imagine.” Patrick told him dryly, the curve of his lip surely giving away his amusement but David groaned next to him.</p><p>“That’s not fair, you’re supposed to guess, not <em>imagine</em>, Patrick.” David scoffed and Patrick set down the now empty cookie sheet on the kitchen island along with his oven mitt before wrapping his arms around David. David’s over exaggerated pout was unbelievably adorable and Patrick could smell the champagne on his breath this close.</p><p>“Oh, I see. I think I’ve found the Jello shot thief.” Patrick teased and David beamed, clearly proud of himself.</p><p>“They were very delicious. You should be a chef.” David told him, his smile so earnest that Patrick had to kiss him right that second. Patrick leaned forward, aiming to press their lips together when David suddenly whipped his head around back toward the living room.</p><p>“Karaoke!” David cried, wriggling out of Patrick’s arms and off toward where Stevie and Twyla had dragged out the little karaoke machine Stevie had unironically bought David for Christmas, likely for this very moment. Patrick quickly finished up his task at the snack table and followed the sounds of the crowd starting to form around the karaoke machine. Twyla kicked things off with a surprisingly light-hearted and lovely rendition of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvXpkH-gl3Q">“What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve”</a> and Patrick leaned against the wall, admiring the quiet power of her voice. Of course, the peaceful moment quickly passed when David all but snatched the microphone out of her hands during the applause while Stevie cued his song choice up with a snicker. As soon as the all too familiar countdown started up, Patrick fumbled with his phone just in time to catch the performance of a lifetime as David opened his mouth and started to croon.</p><p>
  <em> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGZjQF23g44">Kiss me at midnight</a> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dance into the morning light</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Party into the new year</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of my friends are here and when the time is right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiss me at midnight (kiss)</em>
</p><p>Despite the tray jello shots, David managed to remain mostly on pitch but his voice wavered through the harmonies like he couldn’t figure out which one he liked best. David eventually deferred to the melody originally sung by the one true love of his childhood and Patrick was practically shaking with silent laughter as he attempted to keep his phone steady while he recorded the entire thing. Stevie materialized at his side half way through the song, looking extremely pleased with herself.</p><p>“Enjoying fanning the flames, Stevie?” Patrick whispered, holding his phone out and away so their conversation wouldn’t pick up too loudly on the video. David’s little hip thrusts in time with the song were starting to edge away from silly and fun and closer to the kind of hip thrusts Patrick was used to seeing in the bedroom and so he welcomed the distraction. Stevie laughed, a little louder than she normally would, and she took another sip of her beer.</p><p>“Oh this took basically no effort on my part. All I had to do was suggest the 90s and ban him from Mariah. But you do know this is a boy band song. Care to lend some vocals, Patrick?” Stevie asked sweetly as Patrick snorted.</p><p>“I’m good.” Patrick said just as David started to point at him and Patrick felt a blush rising on his cheeks as David sang to him.</p><p>
  <em>Baby it's New Year’s Eve</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A time we can believe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In making wishes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dreams come true</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just for me and you</em>
</p><p>“You still good? You look a little flushed.” Stevie drawled next to him and Patrick stopped the recording on his phone.</p><p>“You’re a menace.” Patrick hissed as Stevie patted him gently on the shoulder.</p><p>“Please. I’m your fairy godmother. You always say how much you like hearing David sing. I’m just making wishes come true!” Stevie said, saluting him with her beer bottle as David, thankfully, finished and bowed to the loud applause of their tipsy crowd of friends.</p><p>“I don’t always say that,” Patrick groaned just as David’s eyes drifted back over to where Patrick and Stevie were standing and his triumphant smile grew darker. “I admitted that to you both in confidence one time under the assumption that it wouldn’t be used against me." </p><p>Stevie just laughed at him but, thankfully, took the hint and ventured off to get involved in the loud drinking game happening on the other side of the room just as David sauntered over to him. As they passed each other, both David and Stevie shared a look and Patrick couldn’t help but shake his head at the two of them.</p><p>David came to a stop in front of him and took a very over the top bow that reminded Patrick so much of another private performance, years ago now, at closing time at Rose Apothecary. That feeling of elated relief to have David back in his life as that beautiful, gracious, goofy man danced and shimmied and twirled his way through what was undoubtedly their song had remained one of the most vivid memories because that was the first time David really chose him. Now, however, David’s fingers were covered by five gold rings that he proudly slipped on his fingers every morning, choosing Patrick over and over again each and every day.</p><p>Patrick gave him the slow clap he was clearly waiting for before pulling him in for a hug.</p><p>“I will absolutely kiss you at midnight so long as you promise to stop singing NSYNC songs to me. You told me you were over JC Chasez and I’m starting to get jealous.” Patrick teased and David threw his head back on a laugh.</p><p>“Um, I <em>definitely</em> am over him but no deal. I’ve got “This I Promise You” all ready to go next time we go out for karaoke and you will sit there and listen to me sing scream it at you.” David said, his eyes still a little glazed over and unfocused. Patrick shook his head but couldn't stop the goofy grin already spreading across his face.</p><p>“You’re ridiculous.” Patrick said and hoped it came out like the <em>“I love you, never change.”</em> he meant it to be. Even tipsy, David got the message and he wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck and allowed Patrick to steady him with firm hands on his waist when he stumbled.</p><p>“ ‘M <em>your</em> ridiculous.” David said and Patrick’s heart soared as he squeezed his hands over David’s hips in confirmation.</p><p>Suddenly, someone shouted it was one minute until midnight, and David crowded in closer. His lips were nearly on Patrick’s when Patrick pulled back. David’s shocked expression was absolutely priceless.</p><p>“Not midnight yet. Wanna start the year off on the right foot.” Patrick explained and David rolled his eyes but when they kissed at the stroke of midnight, Patrick noticed David popped his left foot up in the air. Either the kiss was that good or David really needed to stop rewatching <em>The Princess Diaries</em> but either way, Patrick took it as a sign that this year was going to be their best one yet. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Merlot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David takes care of Stevie and then Patrick takes care of them both.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for something a little different! I think we often think of Patrick as the caretaker but David has also shown he's just as capable of taking care of the people he loves and I wanted to honor that with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it even though hurt/comfort is really not my forte. ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick was on his way home after a three-day tax seminar in Elmvale when he got the text from David that Stevie was staying at their place tonight with no real explanation. And truly, that wasn’t something that needed explanation but David mentioning it at all had Patrick curious. Stevie often utilized their guest room, even though her apartment was a quick fifteen minute walk away, when she had too much to drink but it was only a little after five o'clock. He almost texted David back to ask if he should pick up dinner on the way home but he figured he would assess the situation when he arrived. </p><p>Patrick was glad he waited. When he arrived home, the door was unlocked and the sounds of David’s gentle murmuring and soft sniffles drifted in from the living room. Patrick set his bag down in the entryway and toed off his shoes before heading toward the source of the noise. </p><p>David and Stevie were on the couch with Stevie tucked up against David’s side. Several open wine bottles graced the table as well as a quickly melting carton of Stevie’s favorite chocolate ice cream, the kind they always kept on hand for such emergencies as what Patrick had, apparently, walked into. Stevie's eyes were red rimmed and puffy and David’s arm was wrapped around her shoulders and he was gesturing vaguely with his half full wine glass as he continued to tell his story.</p><p>“—and then he just left. No note, no text, not so much as an e-mail.” David grumbled as he took a long pull of wine from his glass as if to wash away the unpleasant memory. Stevie laughed, but it was far more subdued and watery than her usual laugh. </p><p>“But what happened to the miniature horse farm?” Stevie asked, sipping at her own glass. David shrugged.</p><p>“I’m assuming he sold it. Or at least I hope he did. Those poor horses.” David drained his glass and shifted to pour himself another when Patrick stepped in.</p><p>“Hi, friends. Any reason why we’re day drinking when we should both be at work?” Patrick asked gently, knowing there was definitely a good reason when he noticed Stevie was bundled up in one of David’s comfy house sweaters. It was one of David’s older sweaters and was big on him so it was comically big on her, the sleeves covering her hands as she brushed the hair from her face.</p><p>“Roland is covering for me.” She offered quietly while David looked like he was telepathically trying to insert the circumstances of the current situation into Patrick’s brain. Although, because his husband had clearly not gained any telepathic abilities while Patrick had been away, his expression mostly made him look gassy and stressed. Patrick stepped forward and smoothed out the crease between David's eyebrows with a stroke of his thumb followed by a kiss.</p><p>"I closed the store for the afternoon 'cause she needed me." David admitted with a shrug, his chin jutted out defiantly as he pulled Stevie closer to him. Stevie let out a shuddery little breath and Patrick 's heart broke for her. He couldn't let her go another moment thinking he was actually upset with either of them and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He pressed another kiss to David's forehead for good measure, lingering a bit so he could run his fingers through David's hair and think of how to make things better for both of them. </p><p>“That's perfectly fine, David. You guys eat anything but ice cream today?” Patrick asked and both David and Stevie at least managed to look a little guilty.</p><p>"I tried to heat up a pizza but the words on the box were all swimmy." David announced with a flap of his hand toward the kitchen and Patrick was suddenly a little nervous for what he might find hiding in the trash can.</p><p>Patrick snagged the half full bottle of merlot and David reached out to snatch it back, but Patrick pointed it at him. “No sir. This is going into a bolognese or something and we’re going to eat dinner at the table like a family.” Apparently, family was the magic word because both Stevie and David reached out for him immediately and he set the bottle down to wrap them both up in a quick hug before herding them both toward the kitchen. He lightly directed David toward the breakfast nook and Stevie trailed wordlessly behind him. Once they were seated, Patrick retrieved three clean glasses from the cabinet and grabbed a fresh bottle of merlot for good measure. He filled two of the glasses half way and the third nearly to the top and set the half-full glasses and wine bottle in front of Stevie and David while he started in on his own, swallowing three healthy gulps before he lowered the glass from his lips. David smirked at him.</p><p>"Gotta catch up." Patrick said with a shrug. "Have I ever told you guys about the time I got detention for a week in middle school for putting a frog in my backpack?" Both David and Stevie stared at him in shock for all of two seconds before Stevie snorted.</p><p>"Obviously not. Spin us a yarn, Old Man Brewer." </p><p>And just like that, the mood shifted. Patrick recounted the frog story in as much disgusting detail as he could remember while he set about making the <a href="https://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/ina-garten/penne-arrabiata-8702958">basic arrabiata sauce.</a> He had made it so often for date nights with David when they had first started dating that now he could practically make it with his eyes shut. Or while drinking. David and Stevie polished off the new bottle of wine while he talked and Patrick settled in with a second bottle while the sauce simmered away on the stove. David, never one to be upstaged, broke out a story about the time he got a police escort back to the Rose family home for breaking into his own gallery because he'd left the keys in his other jacket. Midway through the story, David slammed his hand down on the table.</p><p>"Patrick!" David poked a finger into Patrick's shoulder as if Patrick might not know who he was addressing. "Do we have cheesy bread?" Patrick blinked rapidly before getting up to check and sure enough, there was a package left in the freezer. </p><p>"I wish you remembered our stock levels like you remember what's buried in our freezer." Patrick teased while David stuck his wine stained tongue out at him and Stevie cackled. Patrick took the opportunity to drop a box of pasta into the water before returning to the table and finding the wine was gone again. "Okay, new plan, whoever can drink the most water wins." Patrick said with a sigh as he dropped into his seat. Stevie narrowed her eyes at him, sensing the trap of sobering up when they were just starting to have fun. David leaned in close to fiddle with the button on Patrick's sleeve.</p><p>"Glad you're home to make us dinner an' stuff." David said quietly, his mouth twisting up in a goofy smile and Patrick knew exactly what he was really trying to say. <em>Thank you for taking care of us. </em>David leaned forward and brushed his lips against Patrick's and Patrick brushed his fingertips along David's jaw, tracing the shape of it and reveling in the feeling of closeness after days away. Kissing David always felt like coming home. Stevie, for her part, made a loud retching sound and they both looked over at her with matching glares.</p><p>"Sorry, I was just wondering if I could eat my dinner first before you two made me sick." She offered sweetly and David flipped her off while Patrick plated up the pasta and sauce and threw the cheesy bread in as basket. All three of them dug into the meal and the conversation quickly subsided but David kept his hand steady on Patrick's knee under the table the entire time. It was good to be home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Margaritas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick attempts to play baseball, Ronnie plys David with margaritas, and David can't keep his mouth shut.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been looking forward to posting this one for a few days because I felt like it was good Friday chapter as a reward for the end of the week (It is Friday right? What are days even anymore?). Additionally, with all the fantastic baseball AUs floating around right now and with my own love of baseball, I felt like it was time to get in on the action. Upping the rating to M for sexual innuendos and the mention of sex. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Patrick heard Ronnie was out for the game that weekend with a minor ankle injury, he’d immediately felt bad for not feeling bad about the advantage that would give his team. He was, therefore, quite surprised to see her seated in the stands with a brace on her ankle, pouring something into a red solo cup and handing it to David.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I thought you were out with an injury today. Surely drinking isn't going to help with recovery.” Patrick asked when he got closer. Ronnie rolled her eyes at Patrick as she neatly poured herself some of a <a href="https://www.chowhound.com/recipes/pitcher-perfect-margarita-11115">bright yellow drink</a> that smelled like an entire liquor cabinet.</p>
<p>“I am and so what, Brewer. That’s what the good stuff is for. Margaritas are better than any pain reliever on the market. Plus, I'm probably gonna need a drink or two if I have to watch you play.” David, the traitor, snorted into his own cup. Patrick glared while David batted his eyes at him innocently.</p>
<p>“Break a leg, honey.” David cooed when Patrick leaned in for his customary good luck kiss. Patrick could already taste the tequila on his lips.</p>
<p>“Wooooow. Careful with that brew.” Patrick teased and shot Ronnie a look. Ronnie stared him down as she took a long drink from her cup, never breaking eye contact as she drank until Patrick finally dropped his gaze.</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought. Now, David, where were those stuffed pretzels you were telling me about…” David grinned at her and reached into his bag as Patrick turned to head toward the dugout, training his focus on the game even though he felt like, somehow, there was a motive behind Ronnie’s sudden boozy generosity.</p>
<p>The motive became apparent at the bottom of the fourth inning. Patrick had watched with increasing levels of alarm as the pitcher of margaritas kept appearing in the stands and David drained cup after cup of the potent stuff. The pretzels, at least, were likely helping soak up some of the booze but Ronnie seemed to be heavy with the pours in a way Patrick knew would catch up with David eventually. Then the heckling started right as Patrick went up to bat.</p>
<p>“Brewer can’t swing!” Ronnie yelled just as the ball was headed toward him. The sudden noise startled him and Patrick’s bat went a little too high as a result. “Come on, Brewer, let’s see you really swing!” Ronnie cried with a laugh. Patrick glared over at the stands. The pitcher wound up again and Patrick braced himself to be heckled by Ronnie again only this time, it was David who yelled.</p>
<p>“Love you in those baseball pants, honey! They make your thighs look even thicker!” David shouted and Patrick swung so hard and so wildly he nearly clocked the umpire, who took a step back in alarm. Patrick glanced over at the stands incredulously and David was waving at him. “Great job, Patriiiiiick!” David hollered and Ronnie grinned at him while she filled up David’s cup for the fourth time or maybe it was fifth? Patrick had lost track because somewhere along the way David had gotten hot and taken off his sweater and was sitting in the stands in shorts and a very thin white v-neck. The tease of dark chest hair at the neckline was nearly as distracting as David’s catcalling.</p>
<p>Patrick ground his bat into the dirt and then brought it up a third time. This time he actually managed to hit the ball, a line drive between second and third and Patrick slid to a stop at first in the nick of time. Unfortunately, that brought him right next to Ronnie and David in the stands and David had that look on his face that meant he’d crossed the threshold from silly drunk into horny drunk.</p>
<p>“You did it, baby! Now bend over for me!” David shouted and Ronnie was laughing so hard and even his teammates were starting to snicker at his husband's antics. “Patrick! <strong>Patrick!</strong>" David cried and Patrick turned toward him with arms thrown out to the side as if to say <em>“What?!”</em> David bit his lip and Patrick watched as his eyes drifted to the dirt smudged on his pants from his slide into first.</p>
<p>“You got your pants all dirty, Patrick!” David wailed in distress. “We gotta go home so you can take them off and then I can suck your—” Ronnie, fortunately, smothered David’s next words with a hand over his mouth, looking at least a little sheepish. Patrick stared at the comical sight for a moment too long though, because when he looked up, his teammate was running toward him, waving him on to second. Patrick scrambled toward second but an outfielder for the other team was waiting to throw the ball to the second baseman and as soon as he got there, Patrick was out.</p>
<p>Patrick stalked off the pitch and David yelled “Sorry, Patrick! I didn’t mean to make you lose but I <em>very</em> much like watching you walk away! You look so good in your lil' baseball outfit!” The entire stands burst into loud laughter while Patrick hid his burning face behind his powerade and resolutely ignored the air kisses David was blowing his way.</p>
<p>The catcalling only got worse from there and at the top of the sixth, David spilled margarita on his white t-shirt and whipped it off his head. Patrick tripped mid-run and landed sprawled on his stomach as the ball sailed past his head at the sight. David toweled himself off with the stained shirt, sweat glistening on his chest and his head tipped back on a laugh at his own clumsiness. He looked so beautiful and relaxed, like a model in a very strange ad campaign for what Patrick wasn’t quite sure. Patrick stared dazed while one of his teammates ran over to grab the ball and toss it over to home to try for an out.</p>
<p>“Brewer, if you don’t get it together, I’m benching you!” Tony, Team Café Tropical’s stoic coach, grumbled when they switched sides. Patrick grimaced and nodded.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Coach.” Tony waved him away with a tired look in his eyes, grumbling something like ‘grown-ass adults acting like horny teenagers’ as Patrick headed up to bat. Patrick chanced a look over in the stands and David was, thankfully, clothed again only he was wearing a Bob’s Garage jersey he must have gotten from Ronnie, who had an arm slung across his shoulders laughing about something. Patrick felt his blood boil at the sight and when he stepped up to the plate, he was ready for whatever Ronnie might encourage David to shout next.</p>
<p>The pitcher narrowed his eyes at Patrick, the smirk evident on his face as he prepared. Patrick worked his heel into the ground and glared back at him. This is what baseball should be. Just him and the pitcher, singularly focused in a battle of wills. The first pitch was a ball and Patrick didn’t even try to swing at it, smirking at the pitcher. He could feel momentum was starting to shift back to his side as he watched the pitcher spit and then steady the ball in his hand in preparation. Patrick breathed in deep as he watched the pitcher wind up and his hands clenched on the bat as the ball went soaring through the air.</p>
<p>Patrick's hips twisted as he swung the bat forward with all his might and—</p>
<p>“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, PATRICK BREWER!” David suddenly yelled and Patrick’s eye flicked over to David, who was looking at him with an expression so lovesick and happy that Patrick couldn’t help but smile back at his ridiculous, perfect husband who—</p>
<p>The ball connected with the bat even though Patrick had stopped mid-swing and Patrick watched in stunned horror as his unexpected bunt was picked up and thrown to first base for an automatic out.</p>
<p>“Brewer!” Tony shouted and Patrick walked toward the bench without having to be told, his head hung low in defeat.</p>
<p>With Patrick out, the rest of the game took a turn for the absolute worst and the final score ended up an abysmal 11 to 2. Patrick felt achy and sunburnt despite the copious amounts of sunscreen David had put on him that morning and he shuffled sadly over the stands, hoping Ronnie had at least cleared out by now.</p>
<p>Of course she hadn’t. Ronnie only looked mildly tipsy compared to David, who was sprawled out between two rows in the stands with his sunglasses perched on his face. His borrowed jersey was half unbuttoned and rucked up to display part of his belly and Patrick felt heat flare in his stomach despite his mild annoyance.</p>
<p>“Great game, Brewer. You really showed my team what for.” Ronnie teased, looking extremely satisfied as she packed the empty drink pitcher into her bag. David, who only seemed to realize Patrick’s arrival by Ronnie’s words, bolted upright with surprising speed.</p>
<p>“Patrick?! <em>Patrick</em> you’re here!” David shouted and even Ronnie flinched at the volume of his voice.</p>
<p>“I’d say I’m sorry for this,” Ronnie gestured to David while David attempted to give her a high five and ended up holding her hand instead until she managed to shake him off. “but I didn’t realize how much he would like tailgate margaritas.” Ronnie shrugged while David untangled himself from the stands and launched himself fully at Patrick. Patrick staggered backward when David collided with him, but David didn’t seem to care, peppering Patrick's face with sloppy kisses and petting at his shoulders. Patrick glared at Ronnie even through his armful of wiggly, affectionate David.</p>
<p>“You did this on purpose. I didn’t take you for a cheater, Ronnie.” Patrick muttered and Ronnie raised one unimpressed eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t call it cheating, I’d call it playing to win.” Ronnie said, standing as she slung her bag over her shoulder. “But you probably wouldn’t understand it, seeing as you’re not a winner.” Patrick growled low in his throat as she walked away, and David made a pleased sounding noise in response, kissing down Patrick’s jaw to suck a bruise near the source of the noise.</p>
<p>“David, honestly, we’re in public.” Patrick sighed even as he made no move to stop David. He knew at this point is was better to just let David wear himself out a bit before he attempted to walk him over to the car. David eventually started to kiss back up Patrick’s neck when Patrick intercepted him and kissed him firmly on the mouth. David sighed happily and Patrick thought he was settling down until he felt one of David’s hands wander down into the back of his pants. He was able to get in a good squeeze before Patrick gently grabbed David’s hand by the wrist and moved it back to a more public friendly location on Patrick's clothed hip. David pouted and darted out his other hand to give Patrick a good smack on the ass. “David Rose!” Patrick scolded, trying not to laugh when David grinned wildly.</p>
<p>“That’s me.” David laughed, his face scrunching up adorably as he leaned in to kiss the tips of Patrick’s fingers. Patrick rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s you. Are you ready to go home?” David nodded so violently, he stumbled forward against Patrick’s chest. “Oh my god, David. No more margaritas for you. What the hell did Ronnie put in them?” Patrick wondered aloud while David made a dramatic show of bending over to grab his bag. He handed it to Patrick without looking back at him, his wrist limp as he pressed his other palm into the bench and he pushed his ass out enticingly. Patrick really didn’t want to admit it was doing something for him, but he held David’s bag in front of him just in case.</p>
<p>“Gonna take me home and take care of me, baby?” David asked, shooting Patrick a heated look over his shoulder as he practically shook his ass in Patrick’s face. David’s expression was eager and wanting and goodness Patrick needed to get him to the car before they got arrested for public indecency.  </p>
<p>“Of course, David. I'm gonna take you home and give you a glass of water and then put you to bed.” Patrick murmured, his voice soft and sweet as he hooked a hand around David’s waist and pulled him upright. David used the leverage to rub his ass back onto Patrick's clothed cock before Patrick could stop him.</p>
<p>“Whoa boys, there are families here!” Roland yelled from the other side of the field and Patrick sighed even as David attempted to grind back against him some more. Patrick moved a hand up his chest to settle over David’s heart and David stilled his movements.</p>
<p>“David, listen to me very carefully. I’m going to take you home now, but you have to keep your hands to yourself until we get to the house.” David turned in his arms and frowned at him, looking nearly like he was on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>“But Pat—” Patrick silenced him with a finger to his lips and David’s eyes crossed briefly as they followed Patrick's finger. He let out a happy hum and pressed a gentle kiss to the pad of Patrick's finger and it would be adorable if not for the lusty stare down that accompanied it.</p>
<p>“If you can be good for me and do that, once we get you sobered up, I’ll give you everything you want.” Patrick said. "I'll open you up nice and slow and let you ride me on the couch while we watch TV." David considered this.</p>
<p>"Wanna watch <em>Love It or List It</em>. And I want you to spank me too. Love your hands. Want you to get me all red and hot and then fuck me." David smiled politely, like he was talking about the weather, and Patrick felt like he was going to pass out from sheer lust. Was that a thing?</p>
<p>“But I wanna hold your hand too,” David said. “Love your hands, Patrick, they’re so strong and I love you very much and can I please just hold your hand? That's all I really want.” Patrick’s heart melted at the desperate edge to his voice and he couldn't hold back his smile if he tried.</p>
<p>“Deal.” Patrick said, lacing their fingers together while they walked to the car. David was still a little unsteady on his feet and even though his hands didn’t wander, he continued to narrate in explicit detail everything he was going to do to Patrick once they got home. Patrick gave him a bottle of water to drink in the car and by the time they got home, David was snoozing against the car door. Patrick put the car in park and gently guided a half-asleep David into the house and up to bed. Once David was deposited in the bed, Patrick turned to head into the shower himself when David yanked him down onto the bed with him. Patrick half-heartedly attempted to extract himself, but David only tangled their legs together and pulled Patrick back against his chest. Patrick sighed but allowed himself to be held as David drifted off into a nap. He might not have won the game today, but Patrick Brewer certainly counted himself a winner when it came to his husband.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Long Island Iced Teas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Rose family celebrates Moira and Johnny's golden anniversary and Patrick considers the future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been ruminating over this one for a few days because I wanted to make sure we finished up our drunk David moments with a bang but instead we ended up a very, very sappy and romantic Patrick. I'm not mad about it. </p>
<p>Also this one goes out to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/pseuds/fairmanor">fairmanor</a>  for suggesting something so brilliant the other day that I had to incorporate it into this chapter. I think we could all use a little more drunk David dancing in our lives right about now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick was a little tipsy himself. He wasn’t sure when exactly it had happened. Maybe it was the celebratory shots of Jameson that Alexis had commandeered for David, Patrick, Stevie, and herself the moment they’d walked into the restaurant or it might have been the bottle of champagne the four of them had split in their cab ride to the reception but either way Patrick felt amazing. They’d been in Los Angeles for almost three days now and everything had been leading up to the big reception for Moira and Johnny’s fiftieth wedding anniversary tonight. Fortunately, the vow renewal ceremony had been small and lovely and just for their immediate family the second day they’d arrived. Johnny had worn a replica of the velvet double-breasted tuxedo complete with tails he’d worn when he and Moira had gotten married fifty years ago but Moira stole the show as they all suspected she would. Moira wore a sharp-edged white pantsuit with a magnificent diamond studded white cape and a long curly blonde wig with dozens of miniature red roses woven into it. Johnny had to stop the officiant before he’d even started speaking just to kiss her and tell her she looked stunning.</p>
<p>David, for his part, had cried through the whole ceremony, wiping his eyes the entire time almost like he was embarrassed by the emotion until Patrick offered him a tissue and a steadying kiss pressed to his tear-stained cheek. Patrick had curled his arm around David’s shoulders and felt every bit both grateful for Moira and Johnny's long, happy marriage and thought of what might happen with his own. He could very nearly picture <em>their</em> fiftieth wedding anniversary. David, still every bit as beautiful but with hair that had long gone gray, teasing Patrick by telling him it was never too late to back out. Patrick would kiss him and ask David to marry him again, kneeling before him even though his knees weren’t what they used to be. He’d have David’s engagement rings refitted and recast with the twenty-four-karat gold he’d jokingly asked for on a mountain top years before and Patrick would make sure nothing went awry this time. He'd choose David in every universe and every lifetime for however long David would have him. The very thought of it all made Patrick breathless and jittery and grateful they’d gotten their own hotel room for this visit and that night he showered his husband with all the affection he could before they both passed out, sleepy and satifisted.</p>
<p>Following what turned out to be an intimate family dinner so expensive and extravagant that Patrick couldn’t help but be a little grateful it was an anniversary present from Interflix, they all headed over to the party venue, a chic event space attached to one of Rosebud Motel Group’s latest acquisitions. Alexis and David had both insisted on planning the reception and as such there was an extremely full open bar with three mixologists, a raw seafood bar (for Johnny,) and a truly beautiful six tier chocolate wedding cake adorned with large, fluffy piles of french buttercream and very realistic looking sugar roses (for Moira and also David, obviously).</p>
<p>Alexis had, apparently, used her pull with Diplo to DJ the event. She had immediately pulled David to the dance floor as soon as they arrived and they’d been dancing ever since. Stevie quickly became engrossed in what sounded like a very hilarious conversation with Ruth and some of the over Rosebud investors and Patrick was content to head over to the open bar to see what the drink of choice of the night was going to be after he'd sobered up a bit at the raw seafood bar with his father-in-law. As soon as he walked over to the bar, a bartender thunked a cloudy looking concoction in front of him with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Patrick, right? Your husband already ordered you a drink a while ago. Said for you to ‘catch up’ and I think you might want to. I’ve already made two of these for him.” The man said with a friendly smile. Patrick thanked the bartender and took a seat facing out toward the makeshift dance floor. The playlist so far had been an eclectic mix of late 70s and early 80s music with a smattering of 40s swing and 90s pop mixed in to cover all the bases. Patrick took a sip of his drink and immediately gagged. He hated <a href="https://realhousemoms.com/long-island-iced-tea/">Long Island Iced Teas</a>. He set the drink down on the bar and instead drank in the sight of his husband dancing. David, who clearly did not hate Long Island Iced Teas, was currently draining his second even while he swayed <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqOiIOIM6Ms">to the music</a>. Patrick watched the loose movement of his hips and the curve of his neck as he tipped his head back and shimmed to the rhythm.</p>
<p>David loved dancing and Patrick, even though he still felt very self conscious about dancing, loved taking David out for a night of it. There weren't many dance clubs close to them so they'd head into the city every so often and David would wear his tightest leather pants and every eye in the room would gravitate toward the motion of his hips. David never seemed to run out of energy on the dance floor, always effortlessly moving with a grace Patrick could never hope to find. Even three sheets to the wind, David still looked incredible and cool. The music shifted to some vaguely familiar early 90s pop song and Alexis and Stevie both materialized at David’s side. David twirled Alexis and then Stevie, all three of them a little woozy on their feet as they spun around the dance floor. Alexis, of course, noticed him watching and called over to him.</p>
<p>“Patrick, come dance with us!” Alexis yelled from across the room and Patrick sighed around a smile before heading toward the dance floor. David grinned at him, his own fingers laced with Stevie’s as they danced. Before Patrick could say anything to him, Alexis directed his attention onto her with a hand gripped on his chin. “No, no. Dance with me first and then you two get to be gross and in love.” Patrick laughed as she took his hands and positioned one on the small of her back and offered her hand for him to take. Patrick gently took her small hand in his own and directed them into as graceful a dance as he could manage.</p>
<p>“Well thank you for your permission to be gross and in love.” Patrick said cheerfully while Alexis nodded.</p>
<p>“Aw you’re so welcome!” She gushed and they spun around the dance floor for a set of songs that seemed to get progressively more and more upbeat until finally the mood shifted and the twangy strains of Eric Clapton’s <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxAiUq8yn34">“Wonderful Tonight”</a> started up. Alexis dropped their joined hands and wrinkled her nose. “I’m going to go grab some water. Have fun being gross.” She smiled, patting him on the cheek before she all but shoved him over to David. Patrick swayed to a stop in front of him and David immediately looped his arms around Patrick’s neck with a demure little smile.</p>
<p>“I noticed you watching me at the bar over there earlier, stranger.” David teased as Patrick wrapped his own arms around David’s waist and began to sway with him. His eyes were bright with laughter and even though his hair was now a disheveled mess and he was leaning a little too far into Patrick's space to really call it dancing, he was still the most beautiful thing Patrick had ever seen.</p>
<p>“How could I not? You’re absolutely gorgeous.” Patrick said, the words falling from his lips as easily as breathing. David grinned and pressed his forehead to Patrick’s. This close, Patrick could smell the scent of gin and rum on his breath but he was too focused on David’s lips to notice all too much.</p>
<p>“That’s sooooo nice to hear but my husband would be very jealous if he saw me dancing with you.” David whispered conspiratorially. Patrick blinked for a moment, a little concerned that maybe all the cocktails had pushed David too far, but then David winked at him and mouthed ‘pretend’ and it lit a fire low in Patrick’s belly.</p>
<p>He pulled David even closer, their hips nearly flush as he leaned in close to whisper in David’s ear, “Your husband is the luckiest fool in the world.” David shivered in his arms and let out the quietest little groan Patrick had ever heard him make. Patrick grazed his teeth along the shell of David’s ear. “You do look wonderful tonight. Just like you do every night, every morning, and every moment in between.” Patrick whispered, pulling back slightly to watch David take in his words. David’s furrowed his brow and he frowned slightly.</p>
<p>“Not very good at pretending to be a stranger, Patrick. You’re supposed to be an actor.” David slurred, casting a weary eye over him while Patrick shrugged.</p>
<p>“Sorry not sorry.” Patrick pulled David into a hug, still swaying along to the music as he sang softly in David’s ear,</p>
<p><em>“I feel wonderful because I see</em> <em><br/>The love light in your eyes<br/>And the wonder of it all<br/>Is that you just don't realize how much I love you”</em></p>
<p>Patrick could feel more than hear David’s shuddery little exhale and David’s head dropped to rest on his shoulder. It was a little awkward with the height difference and David was surely going to complain about the pain in his neck in the morning, but Patrick couldn’t bring himself to care. He held David through the final verse, and he caught sight of Moira and Johnny swaying on the other side of the floor. The elder Roses were both similarly caught up in one another. Johnny held Moira close and Moira had one graceful hand pressed right over Johnny's heart. It made Patrick’s own heart swell with hope for the future and with the steadfast belief that they’d still be as in love as that when they reached their own fiftieth wedding anniversary.</p>
<p>And, sure enough, when that time comes, they <em>are</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jungle Juice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Blue Jays win the World Series and Patrick drinks a little too much of Roland's special blue jungle juice and gets a little too honest. David reacts accordingly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And it is finished! I was a little worried I wasn't going to make it in time to get this posted but I think I'm going to get in right under the wire!</p><p>I have to admit, the last few weeks have been a major struggle for me both in the fandom and IRL. There's so much negativity out there in so many places, so much uncertainty, and so much hurt and I just want you to know I so sincerely appreciate each comment and each kudos. I read every single one and try my best to respond because I love interacting with you all! Knowing that I am making people happy with my little stories has been a real bright spot for me this year and I still have a lot I'm working on to share with you all in the coming months. </p><p>So again, thank you to everyone who has been supportive of my writing and I hope you enjoy this final chapter as much as all of the others if not more so. 💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David had never seen Patrick quite like this. Maybe he should have anticipated it because, according to Ray, the Toronto Blue Jays haven’t won a World Series since the 90s. Even still, he hadn’t expected Patrick to not only accept a cup of Roland’s shockingly <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMSnVtzmEwY">blue jungle juice</a> let alone drink a third of the punch bowl himself. When the news the Jays were going to the World Series broke, city council decided unanimously to host its own viewing party at city hall. The fall chill had only just started to descend on the town, so they’d decided to project the game onto the back of the building and have an outdoor cookout. Ronnie had enlisted David’s help with the setup and he was actually pretty pleased with how it had turned out. They’d requisitioned some of the old couches and chairs from the motel that had been put into the storage when the Rosebud went through a complete renovation the previous spring and they’d covered the viewing area in tents (David would never plan an outdoor even without tents again) and strung up dozens of string lights. David arranged the furniture in cozy little groupings with plenty of tables for snacks and drinks and a few large fire pits were set up near the back of the viewing area just in case things got chilly or anyone felt like roasting some marshmallows.</p><p>Although Patrick didn’t help with the decorating, his excitement over the whole thing had been intense. He looked especially adorable the morning of the party wearing the ancient Blue Jays jersey his father had apparently worn when watching the team's last World Series win in 1993. Patrick worked a full day at the store in it despite David’s teasing commentary. Although, truly, the commentary was merely a diversion to the surprise David had been planning and it was worth it to watch Patrick’s jaw drop when David handed him a box with his own custom Blue Jays jersey. David had ordered it for Patrick weeks before when the rumblings of a playoff run were all the townspeople could talk about. Patrick had run a reverent hand over the stitched 'Brewer' at the top of the jersey and traced his fingers over the ‘12’ with the biggest grin on his face. For the first time in a very long time, they elected to close the store early so Patrick could give David a proper fashion show and an ethusiastic blow job in that order.</p><p>Now David was grateful for the custom jersey because he’d been able to easily keep tabs on his tipsy husband all night. He did have to give credit where credit was due though. Patrick managed to stay only moderately tipsy until the moment of victory was at hand. Once that happened, the “official” viewing party had devolved into a much more fun after party. Jocelyn brought out her magic brownies, Ray had set up some celebratory fireworks, and Patrick started gulping down the bright blue jungle juice like it was water and he'd never been more thirsty.</p><p>David had a beer or two at the beginning of the party and more than his fair share of hot dogs and Nanaimo bars and had, somewhat reluctantly, declined one of Jocelyn’s magic brownies because he was now officially on Drunk Patrick Watch™. David couldn’t even be annoyed because if either of them were drinking more than the other, it was usually David and Patrick was playing caretaker. The persistent sense of marital duty along with the fact that Drunk Patrick was one of the funniest things David had ever seen kept him focused on making sure Patrick didn't get into too much trouble. Besides, Patrick got very chatty when he was drunk, and it always resulted in interesting conversations. David watched as Patrick tipped his head back almost violently and grimaced as a small stream of jungle juice missed his mouth and ran in rivulets down his jaw. Time to intercede before he ruined that new jersey. David marched over to Patrick, napkin in hand, and gently took his cup and began to clean up his face. Patrick made a noise of protest before his unfocused eyes caught sight of David.</p><p>“DAVID!” Patrick yelled and David jumped a bit in shock. Somehow, he was never quite ready for the volume of Patrick’s voice when he was so excited. Patrick’s theater background definitely didn’t do David’s eardrums any favors, both in the morning when David was still trying to sleep and...well, times like this. Now that Patrick realized it was David wiping at his face, he held still and allowed David to clean him up. David sniffed gingerly at the half full contents of the cup before he reared back in disgust.</p><p>“Oh my god, Patrick. What even is this?” David grimaced as Patrick plucked the cup from his fingers and managed to knock back the rest of it without spilling it all over his face this time. David was equal parts impressed and concerned. Patrick crushed the cup and tossed it toward the trash can with a reedy cry of “Kobe!” while the cup veered at least a foot off to the left on the can. David sighed and reached down to pick up the cup and properly dispose of it before returning to Patrick’s side. Patrick’s bottom lip had suddenly become a bit wobbly and he now looked on the verge of tears.</p><p>“Patrick, what’s wrong?” David asked, reaching out to rub his shoulders a bit to steady Patrick's swaying body. Patrick’s face morphed from sad to happy so quickly that it nearly made David’s own head spin.</p><p>“I thought you were leaving but now you're back and I love you sooooo much.” Patrick gushed and he leaned in to give David a peck on the lips. David smiled and leaned into meet him for what he thought was going to be a sweet little kiss when Patrick grabbed his face and licked right inside his mouth. David gasped in shock and Patrick pulled him even closer before David was finally able to break his hold.</p><p>“Patrick Brewer, we are in public.” David hissed, unable to keep the smile off his face. He didn’t need Patrick to know how secretly pleased with his sloppy display of affection he was. Patrick wrinkled his nose in confusion.</p><p>“We’re outside, David.” Patrick reasoned like that at all made sense. “People need to know.” David crossed his arms and shot Patrick an unimpressed look as he fiddled with the buttons on his new jersey. Patrick had already undone the top three buttons at some point in the night and the bottom of the jersey had untucked from his jeans. His Café Tropical hat must have fallen off somewhere and David made a mental note to search for it before he left but he kept getting distracted by the brief glimpses of nipples he caught each time Patrick leaned forward.</p><p>“Wh—what do people need to know, Patrick?” David finally asked when Patrick made it clear he wasn't answering unprompted.</p><p>“They need to know you’re my <em>husband</em>, David. We’re <em>married</em>.” Patrick flung his arms out as he shouted the last word, garning amused grins from a few of the party goers as David rushed to settle him. David pressed a firm hand over Patrick’s mouth and Patrick kissed messily over it until David removed it with a sigh.</p><p>“We sure are, honey, and I think they already know. Pretty much everyone here right now was there.” Patrick’s eyes grew wide at that, whipping around to do a quick review of the people assembled under the tent. Patrick turned back to him with a goofy grin on his face.</p><p>“Hey David, did you know we run the world now too?” Patrick pointed to his Blue Jays jersey and David snorted.</p><p>“I don’t think world domination was what they were playing for. Besides, I’m pretty sure all they’re going to get is like a ring and a trip to Disney World—” Patrick’s eyes went comically wide at that and David had to shut this conversation down quickly before he ended the night researching how much it would cost to take his husband to Disney World for their next anniversary. “It’s not like they’re gaining political power for their baseball playing.” Patrick shook his head so rapidly, David had to steady his shoulders to keep him from toppling over with the force of it.</p><p>“Nuh-uh! It does! Pearson is the Prime Minister now so suck it, Trudeau.” Patrick declared haughtily and David wanted to laugh so badly at his cocky attitude. It was a very cute look when paired with the way his fingers were dancing up and down David’s arm, like he couldn’t stop himself from touching David in some way. David hummed in response and caught Patrick’s wandering hand in his own, pressing a kiss to each of his knuckles.</p><p>“Mmm, I very much enjoyed that role play. You made a very attractive Prime Minister, Mr. Brewer.” Patrick grinned and leaned in to kiss David’s cheek, leaving a sloppy wet kiss in his wake.</p><p>“Rose.” Patrick said quietly when he pulled away. David cocked his head to the side.</p><p>“Yes?” David asked and Patrick shook his head with a sigh.</p><p>“No, <em>me</em>. I wanna be a Rose.” David’s breath caught in his throat. What exactly was Patrick saying right now?</p><p>“Patrick, you are a Rose.” David heard himself say over the blood rushing in his ears when Patrick shook his head again.</p><p>“Noooo I wanna change my last name.” Patrick declared and David stared at him in shock as his suspicions were confirmed. Even still.</p><p>“That’s…this sounds like a drunk thought that should be a sober conversation.” Patrick frowned and David could see his eyes were going all watery again.</p><p>“But David, I did! David…” Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and nuzzled into the hollow of David’s throat to hide his face away but David wouldn’t let him.</p><p>“Patrick.” Patrick buried his face further into David’s chest, rubbing his cheek into the fabric of his sweater.</p><p>“David, I’ve thought about it. I want people to know.” David’s heart ached, his mind immediately stuck on those words. It felt like a lifetime ago he'd been sitting on the couch of Patrick's apartment feeling like he'd messed everything up even with Patrick assuring him he hadn't. Now the words make him feel warm and his head feels like it's buzzing even though he hasn't had a drink in hours. David felt giddy at the wondrous look in Patrick’s hazy eyes as he determinedly took a step back before he dropped to one knee and took David’s hands in his.</p><p>“I don’t want anyone to not know I’m married to you. Besides, I like the way Patrick Brewer-Rose feels to me. Feels like home.” David gasped at the admission, at hearing his name tacked on to the end of Patrick’s like a puzzle piece slotting into place.</p><p>They’d been married for a few years now so they’d definitely had the last name conversation. David had been firm on keeping his surname, feeling like changing it would be losing a part of his family and he didn't want to do that after all they'd already lost and Patrick had been so supportive and understanding. Patrick himself had been on the fence between keeping his last name and hyphenating and apparently it was something he’d still been thinking about. Why he’d decided to announce this now definitely needed to be discussed once Patrick sobered up. Patrick ducked his head to kiss the rings on David’s hands, the Brewer embolized on the back of his jersey practically taunting David now.</p><p>“You just had to wait until after I bought you a custom jersey, didn't you?” David finally croaked out and Patrick burst into delighted laughter, the kind of deep belly laughter that David couldn’t help but be drawn into after a few seconds. They both laughed and laughed, and Patrick hugged David around the waist, both knees now planted in the dirt. David petted the back of Patrick’s head despite the awkward angle.</p><p>“Ready to go home yet? I think all the blue lagoon water is gone.” Patrick nodded, pressing his face into one of David’s thighs before dragging his cheek across to into his— “Patrick Brewer!” David scolded, hauling his husband up by the arm. Patrick stuck his blue stained tongue out at him and so much for ending the night without a moment of public indecency.</p><p>“Patrick Brewer-<em>Rose</em>. Gonna go fill out the paperwork tomorrow.” Patrick informed him and David shook his head fondly even as he fished the car keys out of Patrick’s back pocket. Even though he was quick to pull them out, Patrick still attempted to push back into David's hand until David smacked him lightly. Patrick's grin widened.</p><p>“Not that I don’t believe in this little ‘can-do’ attitude of yours, but you do know you’ll have to talk to Ronnie to do that.” Even drunk, Patrick blanched at the thought, but he shook his head again, insistent.</p><p>“Worth it. Hey I’ll race you to the car!” Patrick took off toward the front of the building with a joyful shout and David sighed, jogging lightly after him. Drunk Patrick was annoyingly speedy when he wanted to be.</p><p>David got Patrick home, undressed, and in bed with little incident. There had been a brief standoff regarding wearing pajamas and David compromised with a pair of boxers and an undershirt for Patrick, who tried to insist on sleeping naked even though David knew he'd wake up in the middle of the night shivering. David rushed through his own nightly routine with a quick detour down to the kitchen to pop a frozen pizza into the oven to try to soak up some of the alcohol in Patrick’s system. When he returned to the bedroom with their late night snack, Patrick was snuggled up on David’s pillow. David sat down on Patrick’s side of the bed and set the tray with the pizza in between them.</p><p>“C’mon, I made you a midnight snack.” David said, nudging Patrick in the shoulder when he only burrowed further into David’s pillow in response.</p><p>“Too sleepy.” Patrick grumbled while David rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not above force feeding you.” David said and Patrick finally flopped onto his back.</p><p>“Fine.” Patrick said petulantly, his mouth falling open. David stared at him.</p><p>“Patrick. This pizza is really hot.” Patrick opened his mouth a little further and David sighed. “At least sit up.” Patrick propped himself up and David blew gently on a slice of the pizza before offering it to Patrick, wincing when Patrick took a hearty bite before moaning in pain through it.</p><p>“Ow, fuck!” Patrick said through his mouthful and David couldn’t help but laugh even when Patrick shot him a wounded look.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you, I promise.” David lied. David cut the rest of the slice into small chunks and blew on one of the pieces for a few seconds before he offered it to Patrick. Patrick gave him a wary look before taking the piece of pizza between David’s fingers and then humming happily. “See, I’ve got you. Always got you” David said softly and the resulting smile from Patrick was so beautiful, it was worth all the drunken sports parties in the world. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you feel so inclined, make my day and drop me a prompt or ask on my revamped <a href="https://subitodolcediva.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are my drink of choice. 😉</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>